


the five times

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Donghyuck's obviously the confident gay, Fluff, M/M, Mark is whipped, a few kisses here and there, and that picture they posted on twitter was a blessing, he's also a kiss thief, markhyuck are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: the five times mark kisses donghyuck





	the five times

The first time Mark kissed Donghyuck, they were in the middle of the dimly lit living room, stuffed right between Johnny and Taeyong, who weren't paying attention them, just like the rest of the people in the room. The movie - some marvel one that Doyoung really wanted the others to watch - was playing in the background, but Mark couldn't care less about it. Instead, all he could focus on were the soft sour lips on his own. The bitter taste must've come from the sour sugary sweets Donghyuck was stuffing his face with previously. But Mark didn't mind, he in fact enjoyed it.

No one had realised they were kissing, and to be honest Mark couldn't believe it himself. They were casually watching - ah spider man into the spider verse - and Miles was being an idiot like always, when Donghyuck tilted his head to whisper a joke into Mark's ear. Mark, not understanding what Donghyuck was trying to do, dipped down further than he should've, and accidentally brushed lips with Donghyuck. The two froze in their seats, still somehow not causing the people around them to notice, and then turned to each other with shocked gazes. It was the first time both of them had ever kissed, and yes although their lips barely touched, it still counted.

Donghyuck, being the more confident one out of the two, licked his lips unconsciously (or so Mark believed) and then leaned forwards, reconnecting his lips with the elder. Mark remained stiff, before pressing against Donghyuck's lips, creeping a hand to his cheek, and pulling him closer, not knowing what he was actually doing, but liking every s̶e̶c̶o̶n̶d̶ millisecond of it.

The light on the screen changed drastically, and Donghyuck quickly pulled away from Mark, causing the members around them to glance back, only to see a red Mark, and a slightly flustered Donghyuck. They all saw them, but didn't bother asking. After the movie, none of them spoke about it.

-

  
The second time Mark kissed Donghyuck, or truthfully got kissed by Donghyuck, was when they were getting ready for one of their superhuman performances. Johnny pulled out his phone, since his camera was nowhere to be found, and held it up with steady hands, holding in his laugh. Donghyuck pouted and pushed himself against Mark, complaining about how Mark never lets him kiss him on the cheek like how he lets Jaemin do it. Mark pinched Donghyuck's cheeks with one hand, and used the other to push him away, but Donghyuck was extremely persistent.

He puckered up his lips and closed his eyes, ready to lean in for a kiss, on the cheeks, and then celebrate his victory. Mark groaned in frustration as Donghyuck edged closer, somehow being stronger than what Mark remembers (must've been all the working out he did before returning from his injury). Johnny finally stopped taking pictures, and then proceeded to post them online, not batting another eye at them. Seeing the attention from them disappear, Mark released Donghyuck from his grip, but didn't expect his lips to suddenly get caught by another pair.

They were softer against his, much much much softer, and that could've been because of all the lip balm Donghyuck likes putting on. Donghyuck tightened his grip on Mark's shirt, making it impossible for him to escape, or breath because he was practically dying from being so flustered. By the time Donghyuck pulled away, Mark's hair had flattened a little, mostly because of the pat Donghyuck gave him after their kiss, and Mark's lip were left partly open, surprised by what had happened.

Before Mark could say anything, perhaps to ask Donghyuck why he did it, the silver haired boy walked away, forcing one of the members into a conversation. Once they finished their recording for the music show, Mark and Donghyuck returned to the dorm, back to how they normally were, and yet again, none of them spoke about the kiss.

-

  
The third time they kissed, or at least Mark kissed, was when they were laying down in Donghyuck's bed, exhausted from all the flying around they were doing and concerts in different countries. Jaehyun had entered Doyoung's room, and suggested that Mark and Haechan share a room for the night, and they weren't exactly complaining. Donghyuck had his legs sprawled across the bed, and Mark was neatly tucked in his own little ball. After a few moments of silence, Donghyuck breathing became stable and his chest rose slowly ever so peacefully. Mark raised his head to get a view of Donghyuck, and well, he felt as if time had stopped for him.

Donghyuck looked amazing. His now light pink hair was spread over the pillow creating a small circle around him. His eyes shut and making the very small scar, that Mark had actually forgotten he had, visible. Donghyuck's ears were tinted a dark shade of red, and his cheeks were blowing out quietly. Mark's eyes wandered down his cheeks to the red lips, that were basically asking Mark to envelope them with his own by the way Donghyuck licked them in his sleep.

Mark leaned forwards, holding his bangs back, so that they wouldn't tickle Donghyuck and wake him up (and god forbid that from happening, otherwise Mark would be dead) and then closed his eyes and his lips got closer to Donghyuck's. The sweet smell that surrounded Donghyuck stuffed Mark's nose, and he loved it. The smell made him feel things he didn't felt before, and his lips pressed even harder against Donghyuck's, until the boy whimpered in his sleep, clearly bothered by the thief who was shamelessly stealing a kiss from someone asleep.

When Mark realised what he was doing, and snapped back into reality, he jerked backwards and quickly got beneath the blankets, not knowing that Donghyuck later crack and eye open to check if Mark was alright.

-

  
The fourth time they kissed, they nearly got caught. Mark had decided that he wants to give Donghyuck his birthday present at 12am on the dot. And so, he entered Donghyuck's room at 11:50pm, locked the door, with Jaehyun outside, and slipped into Donghyuck's bed, without even consulting the other about it. But Donghyuck didn't seem to mind, instead, he shuffled towards Mark, sighing into his arms. The clock ticked by and Mark began to panic, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Donghyuck could push him out of his bed, hit his arm, call out to the hyungs to make fun out of him, or even just start up insult him.

But Donghyuck doesn't do that.

When it hits 12, Mark cups Donghyuck's face almost immediately and dips in for kiss, deepening it the next second. He pulls away to reconnect them again. Mark has his eyes shut so tightly, scared that Donghyuck's going to push him away any second now but he doesn't. Instead, he puts his hand on Mark's chest and pulls him forward by tugging on his shirt. They breath into the kiss, inhaling air heavily, and then continue. The noises outside the door to the room are increasing, and Donghyuck can hear multiple 'happy birthday!'s being said, but he can't be bothered to focus on them.

Alternatively, he pushes Mark, so that his back is on the bed, and climbs on top of him, gaining a small 'oh my god' from Mark..But before they can connect lips again, the door handle starts shaking, and the lock somehow unlocks (and Mark's pretty sure it was Taeyong who did that, because he's the only one with the keys that belong to all the rooms). Before anyone could enter in on them, Donghyuck jumps of Mark, who pouts in disappointment yet is filled with happiness, and takes deep breaths to calm himself. The members rushed in the next second and enveloped Donghyuck in a hug, pushing a small cupcake with a candle on it into his face, telling him they've gotten a better cake for him in the morning (which they did, and he loved it).

Mark had watched as they all clapped along to Donghyuck's laughter and as he ate a bit of the cupcake, before turning to Mark and offering some to him, which he of course accepted, earning a nudge from Jungwoo, who already knew about the situation. In the morning, Donghyuck seemingly had forgotten about the kiss, or so Mark thought, since he hadn't said anything about it all day, and Mark didn't know if he was relieved or heart broken.

-

  
The fifth time they kissed, was on Mark's birthday, nearly a whole two months after their fourth kiss. Mark stared as Donghyuck climbed into his bed a few minutes before midnight, and his heart started to race. He wondered if Donghyuck was going to give him the same present as the one Mark had given him. Donghyuck got ahold of Mark's collar, and told him to shuffle down on the bed, so that their faces would be at eye level. Donghyuck's eyes flickered over to the clock that was conveniently behind Mark's head, and his face began to heat up. Hesitation flashed in his eyes, and Mark was starting to get worried, more about how Donghyuck seemed sick, than the fact that Donghyuck wasn't going to kiss him.

The seconds hand hit the last second of the minute, which changed the time to 00:00 on Doyoungs watch, which happened to create a loud ringing noise. Thankfully, Doyoung threw his hand over and shut his watch off, before throwing it across the room. Mark frowned as he realised none of the members came to wish him, but the fact that Donghyuck was their in his arms was all the mattered.

"Mark hyung." Donghyuck whispered, causing the elder to glance over at him, stopping in his eyes when he saw the younger staring at him intently. "My present isn't that good, but I um...hope you like it."

Mark didn't know what to do when Donghyuck began to talk about their trainee days, and about the time Donghyuck once spilled juice over his pure white shirt, and how Mark only shook his head, a small forced smile plastered over his face and told Donghyuck that it was alright. Donghyuck then went on to speak about how he liked the fact that only Mark called him Donghyuck after his debut, and his Mark never failed to mention to fans how Donghyuck was an amazing vocalist.

"I get really happy every time you smile at me." Donghyuck said, shyly looking down and trying to hide the massive smile he had on his face, but Make caught a glimpse of it, and unconsciously started to smile as well. "I like spending time only with you. Whenever we're alone, I feel as if I could spend hours with you and not feel bored. Although I tell you that you're the boring one in our group, in my eyes, you really aren't. I find you so interesting Mark hyung, and the one thing that makes me the most shocked, or excited, is the way my heart races every time I see you, every time I touch you, and every time we- we kissed."

Mark doesn't have time to properly function what Donghyuck had said, when Donghyuck suddenly wraps his arm around Mark's waist, shuffling forwards until their noses were touching and his body parts were hard to tell apart.

"What I'm trying to say," Donghyuck gulped, bringing his free hand to Mark's and then intervining them. "Is that I am- um- I am very much - haha- in love, or like kinda in love with you? I mean, if you're-"

Mark leaned forwards and silenced the rambling boy, fluttering his eyes close and then tilting his head to keep the kiss going. Mark pulled away and then brought Donghyuck into a hug, the grin on his face widening as he felt Donghyuck's hot cheeks press against his chest.

"Donghyuck, I'm so fucking in love with you, you have no idea."

("Why didn't you guys wish me at 12?" Mark asked, angrily stomping in the morning at the members, who simply shrugged their shoulder, eating the chicken Donghyuck had bought them.

"Donghyuck told us that if we leave you alone, we get food." Mark rolled his eyes, but internally jumped out of happiness, because he knows how Donghyuck hates spending money on people, yet he did that just so that he could confess to him.

Mark later found of that the reason why Donghyuck had acted normal after kissing was so that Mark wouldn't feel burdened by the kiss, which he didn't, and then got a large and tight hug from Mark, who only ruffled his hair and called his stupid.)


End file.
